Picture Perfect
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: When Minato came across his Photo Album, he can only stare at one picture because that one picture gave him everything.


Minato was looking through some old photos in his album. He wanted to keep an image for every special event. Then suddenly, he came across a picture of a teenage girl with long red hair near the lake. "I remember this day, this is the day that everything started to fall into place."

"I shouldn't have pulled a prank on him." Kushina said, racing around the Leaf Village. She has been living in the Leaf Village for three years now and she loved her new life. She was sixteen at the time. "Where is he?" She then found him, sitting under an old oak tree. "There he is." He walked towards him. "Minato…"

"What?" Minato replied, looking away.

"I am sorry for painting your hair." Kushina said, sitting beside him. He didn't bother looking at her. "Look, I know this is going to sound weird but when I apologize to someone, I give them a chance to get me back."

"Get you back?" Minato said, finally looking at her. She pulled out a handkerchief and wiping the paint off his hair. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I will tell them that they can get be back by telling me what to do. Like for example, yelling to the whole village that I am a complete total idiot…" She explained. "Or I will paint my red hair in rainbow colors and walked around the village… However, no dangerous stuff… So since I apologize to you, you can tell me what to do to get me back."

"Anything?" He said.

"Anything…" She repeated.

"I want you to wear a dress and clean yourself up. You are going to be a girl tomorrow." Minato said. Kushina stared at her for a brief moment. "Do you have any problems with that?"

"No, it is just. I just thought you will make me do something more embarrassing." Kushina said.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" Minato threatened.

"Nope…" She said, giggling. She rose up and looked at the sky. "Well, I have to go now. I was worried about you."

"Me?" Minato said, blushing. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose my first friend…" Kushina said, smiling. "Well, see you later Minato and…" She then hugged him. "I am really sorry." She let go and walked away.

"What a weird girl…" Minato said, letting out a smile. The next day, Minato waited outside her house. "Where is she?"

"You are too harsh Minato." A voice said. He turned and it was Jiraiya. "Using her has a chick repel, that's so cold."

"She started it." Minato snapped, crossing his arms.

"Yes and she was brave enough to end it." Jiraiya replied.

"You are always on her side." Minato snapped. "Ever since she came here, you were always there to get her out of trouble."

"I'm not the only one." Jiraiya said. "As I recall, you were the one that saved her from that getting suspension in the Academy."

"I didn't want to see her get suspend and also it's wasn't Kushina fault. The boys were the ones that started, insulting her red hair. I don't know what is wrong with red hair. I think it is kind a cool and very beautiful." Minato said.

"So you like the girl." Jiraiya teased.

"WHAT…" Minato yelled. "I didn't say that."

"Well, you were thinking that." Jiraiya said, letting out a laugh. "It is also obvious. You always protect her when it comes to boys but we both know that she doesn't need that."

"I am trying to be a good friend." Minato snapped. "I don't like her…" _The reason why I choose this for her punishment is because she might help me get rid of my fan girls. DAMN IT, I can't get her off my head. Does it mean I like her? I can't… She is a friend… I can't like a friend. She is just a tomboy that's about to wear a dress. It is not like I am going to fall for…_ Then the door opened, all he did was stared. _Her… _She was wearing a long sleeves midnight blue dress the reach to her upper knee. Her long red hair was braided and was decorated with small blue flowers. Her eyes were glimmering as if someone polished the sapphires in her eyes. "Kushina…"

"Did I clean up good Minato?" Kushina asked, looking away and blushing.

"Kushina, you look beautiful." Jiraiya commented. "I always knew that you are a jewel."

"Thank you Jiraiya sensei…" Kushina said, giving him a smile. She then turned to Minato. "Minato, are you okay?" He kept silent but his eyes were locked to her. "Minato…Earth to Minato…"

"He thinks you look beautiful too." Jiraiya answered, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Well, my darling, I have to go. I will see you soon. Have fun today and don't get into trouble."

"Bye sensei and I will try to have some fun…" Kushina said, watching him leave. Again, she turned to Minato and he was still staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"You look so…" Minato said, staring at her. He was blushing. "Wow…"

"I look so wow… Is that a good thing?" She asked, looking dumfounded.

"Yeah…" Minato said, looking away. _Damn it… I can't control myself. Jiraiya was right, I do like her. _He then offered his hand to her. _Stupid pervert… Why does he have to be right? _ "Come on…"

"Alright…" Kushina said, grabbing it and walking beside with while holding hands. _I take it back; I rather paint my hair rainbow. This is so embarrassing. _"Minato, why are we holding hands?"

"I can't hold your hand." He replied.

"Well, I just…" Kushina said. _I can't let my emotions ruin his revenge. Just let him enjoy this moment of my embarrassment…_"Never mind…"

"Kushina, where did you get the dress?" Minato asked, walking through the crowd. Everyone was staring at them. "Knowing you, you won't keep a dress."

"Well, my mother Mito is a seamstress and she constantly begs me to try on her dresses." Kushina explained. "As a result, I have a closet full of dresses but I never wear them until now."

"Kushina, you are beautiful but I kind a like the tomboy look on you." Minato said, blushing.

"Really…" Kushina said, blushing also.

"I love you just the way you are." Minato replied.

"Love me?" She repeated.

"I mean… I…" Minato mumbled, blushing viciously. _Shit… I confess and I don't know what to do next. _

"I love you just the way you are too Minato." Kushina replied. Minato paused and stared at her. She was smiling.

"You mean it…" Minato said.

"Yes, why?" She asked. "Did I say anything wrong?" Then all of the sudden, a boy was in front of her. "Hmmm…"

"Hey sweetie, can we interest you to a sundae?" One boy asked.

"GET AWAY FROM HER…" Minato snapped.

"So is this your boyfriend?" The boy asked. "Sugar, you need a better man, a stronger man."

"What…" Minato said. She was just staring at him with a firm look on her face. _Somehow, I feel jealous… _

"I've already have a better and stronger man." Kushina replied, crossing her arms. "I don't need an asshole like you."

"Why you little…" The boy said, grabbing her hand. Kushina punched him hard on the face with her free hand and kicked him in the stomach. "What the…"

"I may be wearing a dress but I am still the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero here…" Kushina announced, letting out a smile. "So don't come and acting all nice to me because I can read you like a book…" The boy raced away, leaving her laughing. "Keep running…"

"Kushina…" Minato said, smiling. _There's the girl I love so much… Crazy tomboy… _"So who is this better and stronger man? I would like to meet him."

"I can't arrange that." She said. They walked closer to each to other.

"Why is that?" Minato asked, grabbing her hand.

"Because you are him…" Kushina said, giggling. "So you already met him." They stare at each other for a brief moment. _I wish you know how I feel about you Minato. _

"So, do you want to get some ice cream?" Minato offered. Kushina was overjoyed.

"YEAH… I WANT VANILLA…" She cheered, skipping through the streets. She went ahead while Minato followed behind.

"You forgot one thing… You forgot lucky…" Minato said. _I am better, stronger and lucky. _They walked to the ice cream stand and bought ice cream. When Kushina got a hold of hers, she slowly licked it. Minato watched her lick her ice cream. _Why am I doing? _He was blushing.

"Minato, your ice cream is melting. You should start licking before things get messy." Kushina said. Minato nodded his head and licked his ice cream. "Minato, thanks for the ice cream."

"Don't mention it." Minato said, walking beside her. "So how do you like it here?"

"It's a nice place but I miss Whirlpool Village." Kushina answered.

"Well, I will try my best to make the Leaf Village a better place for you." Minato said. _It's amazing that none of my fan girls are stalking me like always. _Then a group of girls raced towards Kushina. _I spoke too soon. _

"KUSHINA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MINATO?!" They screamed, gripping their fist and gritting their teeth. All Kushina did was licked her ice cream.

"I am not doing anything to him." Kushina replied. _These girls are so annoying. _The girls were about to attack her until she lifted her hand towards them. _Wait for it… _Suddenly a crowd of people rushed towards them. She grabbed Minato's hand and pulled him away. "Come on slowpoke…"

"Where are you taking me?" Minato said, letting her take him away. _How did she? _They raced towards the waterfall next to a forest

"I love this place. Jiraiya sensei takes me here after our missions. He teach me a thing or two when you are busy training." Kushina said, letting out a smile. "However, it has been awhile that we came here. He is pretty busy with Lord Hokage demands so I come here alone."

"How about I come here with you after your missions?" Minato suggested. "So you won't be alone."

"I will like that." She said, smiling. "But you don't have to be with me all the time Minato. I am no baby. I can take care of myself."

"I know but I hate seeing you alone." Minato said, scratching his head. She continued licking her ice cream. _It seems like she is teasing me. _His hands were shaking viciously as he watched her tongue swirl around the ice cream. _She is tempting me. _"So how did you know about the crowd?"

"I always watch the village from below and around this time, a crowd of fishermen comes back from their fishing trip. It is always the same exact time." Kushina explained. "I guess I should find a new hobby."

"How about your teammates, why aren't you with them?" Minato asked.

"They are well… They are trying to get Lilo Miyazaki." Kushina explained, letting out a smile. "They have a huge crush on her but she likes someone else." She let out a frown and walked ahead of him.

"Hmmm…" Minato said. "So who is this guy?"

"I am not allowed to say." Kushina replied.

"Come on, why is it a big secret?" Minato said. "He is just an idiot." Then she started laughing. "Kushina, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing… He is a complete idiot." Kushina said, still giggling. She sat on a log and watched the waterfall. "Minato, do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"It is a game that Jiraiya taught me. It is called the Bonding Game." Kushina said. "We take turns telling things about each other."

"Sounds good to me…" Minato said. "But you go first…"

"Okay…Hmmm…"Kushina said, thinking. "My favorite color is red."

"Really…" He said, blushing.

"Yes, you are actually red right now." She said, giggling. _He looks really cute… _"I love that shade of red."

"Shut up Kushina…" Minato snapped, hiding his face. _Man, I am really red… Calm down Minato. _"I told you about saying cheesy stuff like that."

"I am still learning how to talk cool." Kushina said, smiling. "But I love the color red. It is my favorite color. I guess because it is so alive and vivid."

"Well, my favorite color is green. Probably the same shade likes your eyes." Minato said.

"Really, how sweet…" She teased, blushing. "Lady Mito is not my mother."

"What?"

"When I entered this village, she took care of me and considered me as her daughter. So I was pretty grateful because she was the only person I knew at the time." She explained. "She took care of me along with the First Hokage and I became one of them."

"Did you have family before Lady Mito?" Minato asked. She kept silent for a brief moment. "You don't need to tell me."

"I had a little sister…" She replied. "Her name was Kairi."

"A sister…" Minato said. "Where is she?"

"She died six years ago, we were running away from bandits and one of them were about to blast me with a powerful jutsu. She took it and died." She said, leaking tears.

"Kushina…"

"It is all my fault. I am the oldest; I am supposed to be strong." She cried. "I am supposed to protect her with my life."

"Kushina…" Minato said, pulling her into his arms. "It is not your fault. Kairi wanted to protect you so you can smile again. She gave up her own life so you can be a strong ninja. She did it because she loves you."

"Minato…" She said, staring at him.

"She will be proud that you found happiness again." Minato said, smiling. "Lady Mito, Jiraiya, and me… We will be here for you."

"Minato…" She said, smiling. _He is the best… _"You know, you are very different from all the other idiots I hang out with. You are very nice to talk to."

"I will take that as a compliment." Minato said, laughing. "You may be a demon but you are my best friend."

"Thank you Minato." Kushina said. "For accepting me even when I am a Jinchuriki."

"Kushina I really don't care if you are a host for a demon, you are still my best friend." Minato said, grabbing her hand. "And I will always be there for you."

"Thank you Minato…." Kushina said, kissing him on the cheek. "I will always be there for you too."

"Kushina…" He said, blushing. _Did she just kiss me? _

"Sorry, if you didn't like it then I won't do it again." Kushina said, looking worried. _Why did I kiss him? You are such as idiot Kushina. _She moved away from him. "I am sorry."

"Kushina…" Minato said. She raced away. "KUSHINA!" _What happened? I didn't see anything wrong about it. I kind a wanted it. _

"Stupid me… I shouldn't have done that." Kushina said, racing through the streets. She was leaking tears. _He deserves better… Someone that is not a demon…_

"_Kushina, may I have a word with you." Lilo said. She has long violet hair and pink eyes. She is a beauty but she was also very shy. I walked towards to her. _

"_Yes Lilo, is there something you want?" I asked. She was very nervous and I don't know why. _

"_Do you have feelings for Minato?" She asked. I paused. I didn't know how to answer that. Minato is my only real friend in this village, he was always there for me even through tough times. I ended up loving the idiot but, I don't deserve his love or anyone's love. I am a demon. "Lilo, you know that Minato is such an idiot. I don't see him like that." _

"_Oh, well I really like him." Lilo said, blushing. "I hope he feels the same way." I paused once more, Lilo loves Minato. Painful as it sounds, he deserves her. She is much better than me. _

"_I hope he does also. You are very pretty." I said. _

_Why do I have to have feelings for that idiot? _

She made it home and raced towards her room. She jumped on her bed and hid her face in her pillow. _I can't love him. A demon is not meant to love anyone. _She locked herself in her room.

"Why did she run away?" Minato said, walking in the streets. The villagers were getting ready for the Twilight Festival. He touched his cheek and smiled. _I can still feel it. Her lips are soft. I need to see her again. _He then walked to Lady Mito's house. He knocked on the door and Lady Mito answered it. "Hello Lady Mito"

"Minato my boy, please come in." Lady Mito said, leading him towards the living room. "Are you here for Kushina?"

"Well, I wanted to ask her if she want to go to the Twilight Festival with me tonight." Minato said, scratching his head. He sat on the sofa.

"I see…It seems that she doesn't want to go to this festival." Lady Mito replied.

"She has to come…" Minato said. "I can't go by myself." _She is the only person I want to go with. After all, she is the bravest girl I have ever met. _

"_Lord Hokage, here is the Jinchuriki." Jiraiya said, standing beside Kushina and me. _

"_I see…" The Third Hokage said, staring at her. "She looks vicious." _

"_Really, do you need someone to hold you milord?" Kushina said. _

"_Kushina that is no way to speak to the Hokage, be polite." I snapped. How can she say such things without fear? _

"_I don't care if he is the Hokage, a Hokage should respect his people" Kushina continued. The Third Hokage glared at her even more. He walked towards her. _

"_Lord Hokage… she didn't…" _

"_I mean everything I say mister Sarutobi." Kushina said, crossing her arms. "I may not be a Hokage but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like trash. I rather serve someone else if you continue." _

"_My dear child, you are a brave one." Hokage said, patting her head. He was smiling. "Kushina, welcome to the Leaf Village. I hope you enjoy your stay here." _

"_Thank you Lord Hokage." She said, bowing down. "I am honored." _

"_I am glad that you are here. You will be under the teachings of Jiraiya. Also Minato will help." Hokage said. _

"_What is going on here?" I said, looking at them with confusion. _

"_I thought you told me the Hokage is scary. He looks ok to me." Kushina said. _

_I've never thought that she has the guts to stand up to the Hokage. _

"I am sure she will like that but she locked herself in her room. She hasn't come out of it." Lady Mito said. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing much…" He lied. "I well… She just feels embarrassed with the whole dress thing." _Why did she lock herself in her room? _

"But she looks adorable in the dress." Lady Mito said, letting out a sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with that girl. She hasn't been herself when she got back from school three days ago."

"Three days ago…" Minato said. "Was she in a fight three days ago?"

"Yes, it was troublesome to calm those angry parents." Lady Mito said. "She wouldn't tell me why she was in the fight in the first place. Were you there?"

"Yeah, I was the one that stopped her." Minato said. "Those boys called her a Soul Blade."

"I see…" Lady Mito said. "My dear Kushina, now I know what's going on."

"Hmmm…"

"She thinks that she doesn't deserve anything in life because she is a Jinchuriki." Lady Mito said.

"She does deserve anything." Minato said. "She may be a demon to a lot of people but to me, she is an angel."

"Minato…" Kushina said lowly, hiding on the stairway. She slowly leaked tears.

"People don't see that she is the strongest kunoichi there is. A girl that is able to contain that demonic power, it makes her a hero." Minato continued.

"Of course she is." Lady Mito said. "She is my Red Angel."

"I really don't see why she has to listen to those idiots. It's just a bunch of crap." Minato said, getting angry.

"I see someone cares…" Lady Mito teased.

"I do care…" Minato said, blushing. "She means a lot to me. I will protect her with my life."

_I mean a lot to him? Why? _Kushina thought, listening to their conversation.

"I know you will protect her." Lady Mito said.

"Well, I have to get going Lady Mito, can you please tell her that I will pick her up around eight." Minato said, standing up from his seat.

"I will…" Lady Mito said, smiling. He left and Lady Mito started giggling. "He is a keeper right Kushina?"

"Yes he is…" Kushina said, smiling also.

"Kushina, I have to head out to the festival early." Lady Mito said, walking towards her daughter. "Please come to the festival."

"I will mother." She said. _I don't know why but I will go. _Lady Mito then hugged her tight into his embrace. "Mom"

"You are not a monster Kushina. Remember that…" She said.

"Thank you mom…" She said, hugging back. She let go and kissed her on the forehead.

"I have to go now." Lady Mito said, walking towards the door. "I will see you there Kushina."

"Alright…" She said, watching him leave. _Mom_

"_Kushina, please come here… There is something I need to tell you." Mom said. I walked towards her side and waited for her to say anything. "My dear Kushina, I know that you are troubled." _

"_Mom, it is nothing." I lied. The kids found out what I am and they all treated me differently. It is like I had the plaque. I felt unwanted. _

"_Kushina, being a Jinchuriki is not a curse. Well, I don't know anything about it but all I know that if there is a bad then there is a good." _

"_Mom, being a Jinchuriki ruined my life." I said. "No one wants me and when I am in school, they hate me. I don't know why they are like that to me." I started crying. "Maybe they are right. I am just a monster. I should kill myself."_

"_Kushina, don't say such things." My mom said. "You are not a monster, you are my wonderful daughter. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life and I am proud to have you." She hugged me tight. "Listen to me Kushina; even if you are a demon a demon can still live a happy life. A demon can also change their fate and do good things to the world. Who knows? You might have a halo on top of your head."_

"_Mom" _

_Do I really have a halo? _

She walked to the bathroom and took off her clothes. She washed herself with lavender soap and vanilla scent shampoo. _Can I really change my fate? _She got out and went to her room. She put on her bluish and purplish kimono then brushed her long red hair. _A demon with a halo… I think I can do that. _She looked in the mirror and watched her reflection. Then she heard the door. "That must be Minato." She walked towards the door and opened it. She found Minato in a green robe. "Hey Minato…"

"Kushina…" Minato said, blushing. _She looks pretty… _"Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" She said, walking out the door and locking it. They started walking towards the festival however it was a silent walk. _This is so awkward. I hope he doesn't ask about the kiss._

"Kushina, there is something that I was meaning to ask you." Minato said. "Something that has been bugging me for quite some time…"

"What is it?" She asked. _Oh no, please don't ask about the kissing part. _

"Well, I heard rumors in school that you have a crush on someone." He continued, looking away.

"Rumors? You idiot, you believe in those rumors." She teased.

"That is why I am asking you." Minato said, grabbing her hand. "Is it true?"

"Why do you care Minato?" She said, tossing his hand away. "It will never happen. No one will think of me like that."

"Why do you tend to think that you are worthless and don't deserve anything in life." Minato snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You have the same rights like everyone else here. You deserve love and happiness."

"You really think so." She said.

"Yes Kushina… You are an angel to me." Minato said, smiling. "You will always be an angel to me."

"Minato…" She said, holding back tears. She then spotted Lilo, walking towards them. _I can't let you live the life I have. _"Come on.. Let's go see Lilo."

"Alright…" Minato said, getting pulled away by Kushina.

"Hello Kushina…Minato…" Lilo said, blushing. She was staring at Minato.

"Hey Lilo…" Minato said, letting out a smile. _Another fan girl… Kushina, why did you pull me to her?_

"Well, I will leave you two alone." Kushina said, walking away. "There is something I need to get… from my… father."

"But…" Minato said. "Kushina…" She already disappeared in the crowd of people. _What's going on with her? I wanted to spend time with her. _

"Minato, can we go get some cotton candy?" Lilo asked shyly. _This is my chance… Thank you Kushina… _

"Sure…" Minato said, walking beside her. She was blushing viciously as they walked through the festival. "Lilo, are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine." Lilo said, hiding her blush. "Don't worry about me.

"Alright…" Minato said. _She is blushing a lot lately. I thought that she loves some idiot…Wait a minute; I am the idiot that Lilo likes… _He looked at her and found her blushing and smiling towards him. _It explains the blushing and the shy talk. I am going to get you Kushina. _He took Lilo everywhere but his mind was still on Kushina. He was worried about her. _I hope she is okay. I haven't seen her for awhile. _

"Minato, are you okay?" Lilo asked.

"I am fine." He replied, giving her a fake smile. "I am just thinking about something that's all. There is nothing to worry about."

"Alright…" Lilo said, staring at him. _I wonder what he is thinking about. _

"Lilo, let's find a spot for the fireworks." Minato said.

"Alright…" She repeated, walking beside him. "I wonder where Kushina is. I haven't seen her for awhile."

"Yeah, I know…" Minato said, looking worried. "I hope she is alright."

"She will be fine. She is a strong ninja." Lilo said, cheering him up. "No one will defeat her."

"I know but, she is still a human being." Minato said. _I have to find her… _"Lilo, I have to go. I need to look for her."

"I see…" Lilo said, letting out a smile. "Minato, tell me something. Do you love Kushina?" He didn't say a word. "I see… So you do love her."

"Yeah, I do…" Minato finally said. "I have to go now."

"Goodbye Minato…" She said. He left without a word. _Kushina, you are a very lucky girl. _

"I can't believe I can't find this girl. She is the only red hair girl here. Where could she be?" Minato said, looking around. "Wait… Where is the highest place to see the whole village?" He was lost in thought until lanterns flew into the sky. He followed his gaze to the sky and spotted her on the rooftop of the palace. "Kushina…" He climbed up the palace snuck behind her. _What is she doing here? _

"Lanterns… They're so pretty." Kushina said, smiling. "I wish I stayed home though."

"Really…" Minato said, walking towards her. She watched him walk and sat beside her. "Why is that?"

"It is kind a boring." She replied. "There is nothing else to do beside looking at floating lanterns."

"Well, if you were with me and Lilo, you wouldn't be bored." Minato said. "But you have to leave me behind." He then flicked her forehead.

"Ouch, what was that for?" She snapped.

"For calling me an idiot…" Minato said.

"You are an idiot." She pouted, crossing her arms. "And a jerk…"

"Whatever…" Minato said. _She is not seeing the point I was trying to make. _"Anyway, why did you leave? I was taking you to the festival not Lilo."

"I didn't want to get in the way." She said. "She is a good girl."

"And you think she is the right girl for me." Minato said.

"Of course, she is pretty and sweet. A lot of guys are after her." Kushina said, looking away. "You guys will get along just fine."

"But it won't feel right." Minato said. "I will still feel incomplete."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't have a stubborn rambling hotheaded tomboy around, that is the girl I want to be with." Minato replied, cupping her face. "Kushina, I want to be with you."

"Minato, you don't want that. You are still naïve. I am a demon, a monstrous beast." She said, moving his hand away. "You don't want to be with me."

"I guess that is why I am an idiot." Minato replied, smiling. He then kissed her forehead. "You mean a lot to me Kushina." Then he moved to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, giggling.

"I love this picture…" Minato said, staring at it with dealing.

"Honey, I am home…" A voice said. He turned and found a beautiful woman with long red hair. "Honey, Kakashi is looking for you." She then found the album on his laps. "What is that?"

"Is an album I kept?" He answered. She was behind him and staring at a photo of her. "I love this picture more than anything else." She let out a giggle and kissed his cheek.

"Do you have room?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Because you are going to have a new subject for your album…" Kushina said, blushing.

"Wait, that means!" Minato said, turning to her. "Kushina, you are…"

"You are going to be a father Minato." Kushina said, grinning.

"Kushina, that is the best news ever." Minato said, pulling her into his embrace. _A father, I am going to be a father… Now I feel picture perfect. _


End file.
